


A Tangle

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stopping along a river on the way to the dawn...
Relationships: Riku/Mickey Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight12181](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/gifts).



> "This was posted in various places both as myself and also with the Synthie/Dayslipper pseudonym. (Originally, the 'khyaoi' post thanks me for beta-ing. This was written mostly in AIM for Sprink.)"
> 
> Somebody got very upset about it and ranted on FanficRants. A KH community was created that expressly banned the pairing. 
> 
> I'm still rather proud. ^_^;
> 
> September 2006.

Riku listened for a minute until he was sure that what he heard was a river. He knew the sound of water, having lived a life surrounded by it. And rather grossly, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had anything resembling a bath. Baths weren't a high priority but...

"A river," Mickey confirmed before Riku could ask the question. "We have time."

If there was one thing Riku could do, he could still outrun anyone, even when wearing heavy black leather. The king caught up to him within seconds of his arrival at the shore but he was too busy pulling off his clothing to rub that little fact in.

And he was in the water before he realized that Mickey was planning on joining him. The water was ice cold, compared to the tropics in his memory, but it didn't mater. It was wet and real and waking him up.

Absently, when he heard the splash beside him, he glanced down to realize he wasn't completely alone. No, the king had come in as well, answering one of the questions that had meandered at the back of his mind - indeed, the king was quite the man... for being a mouse.

Riku quickly looked away, hoping his blush wouldn't be too noticeable in the dusk. He could remember a thousand times that he and Sora had jumped into the ocean, or the inlet, or the pool under the waterfall, completely naked. Naked shouldn't have been so disconcerting.

Thankfully the water was cold enough to keep his body from anything too traitorous, but Riku still edged away a bit, sinking to his knees before dunking his entire head under.

Bitter cold, and clear... Holding his breath, Riku opened his eyes and wasn't surprised to see a few curious fish circling a few meters away. And motion, movement to his side. Instinct ruled over common sense and Riku sputtered to the surface, trying to innocently laugh while Mickey looked on in amusement.

"You must miss your world - the water," Mickey said before heading to the shore. "I'll start a fire. We can stay by the shore and rest."

Riku nodded, diving under again and heading out to the middle of the river. The current wasn't strong and movement that wasn't fighting or walking felt strangely good.

But the chill of the water couldn't be held off for long and before long, Riku realized that he couldn't quite feel his fingertips any more.

Forgetting he was even naked, Riku made one last dive under the water and surfaced when his hands hit the sandy shore and he was forced up.

Only when he noticed that the king hadn't gotten dressed did the entire scenario come back to smack him in the face. Of course they were both naked. They'd been in a river. And wet leather would not be comfortable. There was a fire. There was absolutely nothing strange happening.

Riku sat down cross-legged beside Mickey, silently watching the flames as he reached up to work the tangles out of his hair. It was getting long - long enough that putting it back while swimming would have been really smart, save that he could only imagine how filthy it had to have been.

He found a knot in the back that seemed almost matted and after cursing once at it, the hands over his weren't entirely surprising.

"When is the last time you had a bath?" Mickey asked as he worked on the mat.

Riku swallowed hard. There was a very distinct memory there - one involving Ansem and the first orgasm he'd had that hadn't been his own doing.

But when had that been? Days? Weeks? He just didn't know.

"Good question," Riku replied as he tried to ignore the hands brushing at his shoulders and upper back. The king was simply doing him a favor, nothing more. And with each soft tug, he couldn't help but think back to days past, to Kairi trying to teach Sora to braid while using him as a learning tool... Even Maleficent used to touch his hair almost lovingly, or at least as lovingly as she was capable of.

"There," Mickey declared a moment later. "No keyblade required."

Riku was quiet a moment before the mental image struck him - using the keyblade to try to 'unlock' his tangled hair. That would be something Sora would do, definitely.

He sighed, breaking up the king's mirth as he reached back to feel where the mat had been. He couldn't feel any other tangles but with water still lingering amongst silver, Riku knew that he wouldn't know for sure until it had all dried.

"More?" the king asked, pushing away Riku's hands for his own.

"Don't think so," Riku replied. "But..."

He was not quite willing to admit to the soft moan that slipped from his mouth, the product of one of Mickey's hands pausing where silver ended to put a bit of pressure against sore, tense muscles.

"You can't be entirely selfless."

Riku just closed his eyes. He knew that. But he knew that he still had much to atone for.

The fire was warm, not needing much in fuel as it crackled and occasionally popped out a spark that quickly died on the soft ground. And the hands rubbing at the back of his neck in a slow, circular motion threatened to tear another moan from between Riku's lips.

"Riku?"

"Wha?" Trying so hard to push away the little sparks of sensation rushing through his body at just being touched, he'd almost missed the question.

A firm poke to his shoulder. "Stop tensing."

"But..."

"Relax," the king commanded, chuckling almost as though he knew what was going on in Riku's mind.

Riku tried to think of that nice, ice cold water only meters away. But he could feel the knots in his back, just like the ones that had been in his hair, loosen and fall away beneath Mickey's hands.

"Hold on..."

Riku took a breath and tried not to glance over to where the king was rummaging through their small pack of supplies. Wet leather, really not comfortable. Right.

A moment later, Riku realized what Mickey had grabbed first by smell and then by feel as a few drops of the almost sickly sweet Elixir fell on his skin.

"Don't waste that..." Riku began, knowing full well that they were a day from a town with more than enough supplies - from DiZ, and there hadn't been any danger in quite some time.

"You aren't a waste of this," the king replied. And Riku knew there was a smile that went along with that statement as the syrupy Elixir was spread between his shoulder blades to ease muscles that Riku hadn't even realized were sore. Even if they hadn't been encountering heartless every day, they had been walking. And not resting.

There was no way he could fight off his body's response either. He was nearly sixteen and he wanted to be touched.

Half-gasp, half-moan, Riku hoped that the king wouldn't his reaction the wrong way. As hands started working lower to follow his spine downward, Riku wondered, just for a moment, exactly how he could justify sneaking immediately off to take care of himself.

That thought vanished quickly as he felt a stray drop of elixir land on his erection, followed a split-second later by a hand that had strayed over his hip.

A thousand new, insane thoughts crashed together in Riku's mind before being driven off by the physical desire to be touched by someone who really did care about him, someone who didn't want to just use him.

Warmth at his back... Mickey was pressed against him, need apparent as Riku swallowed hard. This was something he hadn't thought of. Darkness, heartless, but certainly not a loss of control of his teenage hormones that also involved his current... partner.

"Riku?"

"It's okay," Riku replied quickly. "But..."

"But...?"

Riku knew he should have some sort of protest, but as his body surged towards release, the entire thought slipped away.

"Nevermind," he gasped, leaning back against Mickey and trying to remember that breathing was his friend.

"Stay," the king whispered seconds later, letting go of Riku just long enough to grab Riku's coat and throw it onto the ground behind them both.

Swallowing hard, Riku let himself be guided back until he was looking up at the stars, almost too afraid to move and ruin whatever was going to come next. More elixir hit his erection, covering it completely and forcing him to close his eyes. He wanted to touch himself but grabbed at the earth and leather beneath him instead.

He wasn't expecting to be kissed. He wasn't expecting more contact. And he certainly, totally, was not expecting the tight heat that gripped at him, forced over his slicked arousal and bringing him to an instant, violent orgasm.

Selfless. His pleasure. Riku didn't dare deny it for a second longer. Still shaking from the force of his release, he pulled Mickey to him, awkward kisses following awkward touches and more of the same. Their bodies weren't different and he honestly didn't know it could be so amazing to be the catalyst for another's release.

"Feel better?" the king asked a few minutes later. Riku was still waiting for the stars to come into focus. He nodded.

He could hear the river, cold and beckoning to him.

But his hair would tangle again.

He would risk it.


End file.
